Cradle Of Dreams
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things can change before you realise it... but life has its surprises. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Nightmares Or Glimpses?

" _Well too bad! This isn't your choice, Seth, you're not related in any way to this child!" Amanda responded, having just gotten her blood test results back that confirmed that she was just under two months in her pregnancy and Seth was livid._

" _You can have someone else's child, anyone but his!" Seth shouted._

" _This might be my only chance to even have a family." Amanda muttered, Seth turning confused. "I struggled with Endometriosis, Seth… this miracle means that the struggle was worth it and you either accept that or you just go. I'm not choosing you over mine and Finn's baby. Tell me you understand that." She said after looking up at him… and Seth realising that her mama bear side was out in full force._

 _Seth turned and stormed out, reaching Hunter's office… before seeing Finn in the hallway and grabbing him, putting him against the wall with his forearm to Finn's throat._

" _The hell… is your problem… now?" Finn asked in between struggling to breathe and shoving Seth off him. "You're out of your damn mind, trying to kill me!" He growled after punching Seth, who stumbled back as Hunter exited his office._

" _The hell's the matter with you two?!" Hunter yelled, sledgehammer in hand as Amanda and Aestrid reached the three and Amanda checked on Finn._

" _Balor has no definition of a condom is what's wrong, so Mandy better have a definition of an abortion or she'll earn herself a definition of that sledgehammer there meeting her gut!" Seth growled, Aestrid looking at him._

" _Abortion doesn't make a baby something that never happened, it doesn't stop you being a parent… it just makes you the mother of a dead baby, it makes you a murderer!" Aestrid responded._

" _A 'dead baby' is the least of what that mistake, that human error, should be!" Seth shouted._

 _Finn turned and pulled Amanda out of the way before turning to Seth and grabbing him by his throat, infuriated._

" _That little child is innocent… mine and Mandy's son or daughter did nothing to deserve any hatred!" Finn said through gritted teeth as he squeezed Seth's throat once more before hitting him again, this time hard enough to render Seth unconscious before turning to Amanda and embracing her as tears ran down her face…_

Amanda opened her eyes as she woke up, heart racing and finding herself in Finn's arms as Finn managed to calm his terrified fiancee.

"Hey… it's okay, you're okay. Only a bad dream, love, ain't no one gonna hurt you." Finn whispered as Amanda managed to catch her breath.

The two sat up and let go, Amanda glancing at the clock and seeing that it was just after 7:30 in the morning and that they had to be awake and ready soon for the 2018 Summerslam pay per view.

Dean had made an early return from his injury last month seemingly to help Seth in his match against Finn for the Intercontinental Championship… but Dean turned and ambushed Seth when he wasn't looking and cost him, which allowed Finn to pick up the victory and the championship.

It was all scripted to happen but Amanda noticed after that night that Seth and Dean had moments where they'd fight.

And it was also that night six weeks ago that had Amanda thinking things over again now.

' _Come on, Mandy. You know yourself, you know your body and you know that it's not stress this time!'_ Amanda thought as she turned to Finn.

"You feeling okay?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding before they kissed. "Bayley stopped by last night when you were asleep, she left something for you… I'll go get us something to eat." He responded before Amanda noticed the paper bag on the table and Finn standing up and getting dressed.

"Nothing too greasy, okay?" Amanda asked as she stood up and readjusted her pajamas, the two kissing again before she grabbed the bag and headed into the restroom.

With a shaky breath, Amanda locked the door after hearing Finn grab the room key and leave, knowing he was just headed down to the cafeteria in the hotel… and then opened the bag. "Bayley…" She muttered after taking the box out and setting the bag aside before opening the box, reminding herself to thank Bayley later.

Time dragged by as Amanda kept her eyesight where the two tests and her phone were, the 28 year old waiting anxiously for the timer to go off.

When it did, Amanda checked the tests and saw two lines in both screens… and right now, she knew it was real.

"Okay… now I just have to figure out how to tell your dad." Amanda said quietly after resting her right hand on her stomach.

Downstairs, Finn was sorting some food into Styrofoam containers when he saw Seth and Dean each reading a script and knew from the tense looks on their faces that the friends were trying to keep from fighting. He closed the containers and set his coffee cup aside before grabbing a bottle of decaf green tea for Amanda and heading back to the elevator with everything.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Seth. But they can't just drop a storyline feud unless there's some kind of injury that could keep one of us out for a while, you know that." Dean replied, Seth looking at him.

"Yeah, you're right… unless we get Mandy to injure one of us." Seth responded, Dean chuckling.

"You know she's not gonna go for that idea… and I don't know, I just have this feeling that something's off with her." Dean said as he finished his coffee.

' _You're not the only one suspicious of her lately.'_ Seth thought.

Finn walked into the room and set the food and drinks down before seeing Amanda, who was smiling before setting the tests down on the table… and Finn looking at them before turning to her with a smile of his own and taking her into his arms, the two kissing.

Amanda felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders, hers and Finn's dreams of a family finally being started.

But they knew that the reactions to the news would vary drastically.


	2. It's All New To Us

_**Six weeks earlier…**_

 _"I don't know but I can hear it from somewhere!" Renee exclaimed as she and Dean heard When Doves Cry by Prince playing loudly in one of the rooms in the hotel villa. The young couple had thrown a small party to celebrate Dean's return._

 _And before they knew it, it had turned into a chaotic one with fights breaking out._

" _I hope Alexa is-" Dean started to respond._

" _Don't bring that up, I kicked her out an hour ago." Renee replied._

" _Doesn't mean that she listened, sweet thing-" Dean said before they stopped, realising where the noise was echoing from and smirked at each other._

 _"Those energizer bunnies need to take their batteries out." Renee replied before they headed back to the party._

 _In the bed and in each other's arms were Amanda and Finn._

" _Seth would go murder crazy if he caught us…" Finn whispered, Amanda smiling slightly._

" _Seth can get over it… things change but I love you, Finn. And that won't ever change." Amanda replied._

 _"I love you too, Amanda Rose soon to be Balor… and you're right, this'll never change." Finn responded as they kissed, Purple Rain by Prince starting to play…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda finished getting ready for the day after eating and hoping to keep the toast and scrambled eggs down before feeling Finn's arms wrap around her and his hands rest on her stomach.

"We're okay… somewhat, still feeling a bit yucky." Amanda replied as she leaned against him.

"It sounds like our little one's causing a bit of trouble… or little ones, twins run in our families." Finn responded. "Twins… now that I said that out loud, it feels so real, there could be two children growing in there." He said, both smiling.

"What are we gonna tell the others? Sami and Kota are gonna get suspicious right away… and so will our families." Amanda responded.

"Thank goodness Bryan isn't here at the moment, otherwise he'll figure it out quickly." Finn responded, knowing that Bryan was taking some time off due to the fact his wife, Lara, was getting close to having their third baby.

"He would've… which is making me think that…" Amanda replied as they let go and crept to the door, overhearing Luke in the hallway and on the phone with Bryan.

"Wait, what exactly happened last night? She was keeping a lot of distance between herself and the ring area at NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn." Bryan replied.

"Well I'm trying to find that out. I'm literally sitting outside her door like a strange person." Luke answered.

"Don't get yourself killed, Luke." Bryan responded.

"She wouldn't kill me my little niece is due to arrive any day and she'll want to meet Uncle Luke." Luke said.

' _He's right.'_ Amanda thought before she opened the door and Luke hung up… and then saw the tests on the table.

"I'll be damned, Bryan was right." Luke said.

"I had a feeling he got suspicious but can you keep quiet for a while? We want to wait for another few weeks to say anything." Amanda explained.

"Relax my lips are sealed, I'll just feed Bryan a lie that you ain't pregnant." Luke said.

Later at the Barclays Centre, Amanda and Finn found themselves in Hunter's office and had told him… without hesitation, Hunter hugged both of them.

"About tonight… same distance from ringside and I'll make a few last minute changes." Hunter responded before letting them leave.

When Seth got the revised script, he became suspicious.

"Dean, get over here." Seth said, Dean standing up and walking over.

"Can't get Mandy physically involved or get physical with her… okay, that ain't like her. She was behaving strangely at NXT TakeOver too." Dean responded.

"Well then who did they change it to?" Seth asked.

"My money is on Dakota." Dean answered.

Amanda was studying her reflection in the mirror as Dakota walked in, noticing that Amanda was absentmindedly playing with the hem of her _Bulletproof Balor Club_ tank top.

"Bit self conscious already? You're not even showing yet." Dakota replied, Amanda looking at her.

"How did… you know?" Amanda asked.

"I put A and B together." Dakota answered.

Amanda smiled and the two hugged for a few seconds.

"So what are you and Finn hoping for, boy or girl?" Dakota asked.

"Long as baby's healthy, that's all that matters… but there's a chance of twins, twins run in both families." Amanda answered.

"There is the slight chance with me and Sami because of my brothers." Dakota said.

"And I take it that Clyde's dropped off the face of the earth…" Amanda responded after noticing the look on Dakota's face.

"Yeah ever since he got Finn put in jail he's hasn't been seen anywhere. But I've got a plan on how to lure him out from his cave." Dakota said.

"Let's hope it works." Amanda responded.

"Oh trust me it will work." Dakota said.

 _ **Finn Balor vs Seth Rollins, Intercontinental Championship…**_

"The way things have happened, nothing she does would surprise me at this point." Corey responded, Bryan glancing at him as the match continued with Amanda a safe distance from ringside and Seth turning to her after Dean's distraction as his suspicions had overtaken him when Amanda cringed and nearly threw up after seeing blood on Finn's forehead.

"Hey Seth! Look behind you!" Bryan yelled, Seth turning before Dakota jumped off the top rope and slammed into Seth, sending them both to the ground.

Because it was no disqualification, Finn capitalised on it and hit Seth with the 1916 DDT after Dakota moved out of the ring as Finn got the victory.

"Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion, Finn Balor!" Jojo announced as Finn held the title up before he and Amanda hugged and kissed.

In the backstage area, Amanda couldn't hold it in anymore and ran to the nearest restroom, Finn following her as Seth caught up to Dakota and Aestrid.

"Where the hell did she go off to? She went completely pale out there." Seth responded.

"Look, just give Mandy her space… when she's feeling alright, then you go find her." Aestrid replied.

"You two know there is something going on don't you? Tell me what it-" Seth started to say before Luke came up behind him and knocked him out with a frying pan.

"Nice shot, cousin." Dakota responded as Aestrid went to go find Amanda and Finn.

"Not only can they cook pancakes but they can also be used as a weapon." Luke said.

In the trainer's office, Aestrid found them.

"Luke hit him with a frying pan like Tommy Dreamer did to Mark Henry, didn't he?" Amanda asked after drinking some water.

"Yeah he did. Are you feeling a bit better?" Aestrid replied.

"Yeah… mostly." Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his left arm around her back and rested his head on her stomach.

"You take it easy on your mom, okay?" Finn replied, Amanda smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

It was the next night before Raw was scheduled to start that Amanda was in the locker room when she heard someone in the hallway and looked up from the script.

"Wait, what do you mean they're changing things up?!" Kevin responded.

"What I mean is no physical violence towards Mandy, you dipshit!" Dakota replied, Kevin turning angrier and pounding his fist against the door… until he was pulled away by Finn.

"The hell is your problem?! Mandy's not gonna open the door with you out here, wanting to yell at her because of the writers changing the scripts! Shove off!" Finn responded, Kevin turning his anger to Finn.

"Oh no you don't!" Dakota growled before putting Kevin in a headlock.

At the same time, Seth turned back to Aestrid.

"Still don't want to spill it?" Seth asked after hearing the noise.

"A secret's a secret til someone decides it isn't." Aestrid explained before leaving, Seth thinking of an idea.


End file.
